fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Emperor Hardin
-- Otherarrow (Talk) 02:34, 24 June 2009 thanks for all the edits but if you find a page with a quote missing or one that is inadequate, can you add to the top of the page rather then just leaving it to be lost in the masses of pages.--Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:24, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :Will do.--Emperor Hardin 15:29, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Portraits As for the FE3.5 portraits, could you add those for the returning characters as well? I noticed some slight changes from Shadow Dragon (mostly the eyes, although some look much more noticeable). Would that be enough reason?--Otherarrow 04:29, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, out of curiosity, where are you getting these portraits?--Otherarrow 17:10, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :Blind Archer ripped them and put it in a pack for download. Is there any portrait you want me to upload? :Emperor Hardin 17:21, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::OK. Erm, may I ask where?--Otherarrow 17:22, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Right here http://www.megaupload.com/?d=CCNWN580. Emperor Hardin 17:27, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks a lot. While I'm here, don't forget to categories them. (Add Cateogry: to the imagepage)--Otherarrow 17:30, July 20, 2010 (UTC) falchion She can't weild it because she doesn't use swords, I think. [Vote for maria in article of the month] 12:19, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Mercenary If you disagree with my edit on Mercenary, then discuss it on the talk page instead of starting an edit war. It's easier to sort things out than to argue with each other.--Thenewguy34 22:21, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Nowi is a Divine Dragon? Forgive me for asking, but where did you learn this? Do you got a link?--Otherarrow (talk) 21:59, November 7, 2012 (UTC) I believe its mentioend ingame that she is from the same Tribe as Tiki. Additionally they both use the same Dragonstone, turning into the same holy looking Dragon. Emperor Hardin (talk) 22:50, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :The in game model doesn't mean much, I mean, all the dragons aside from the Earth Dragon were recolors of each other in FE1, and in book 1 of FE3, the Divine Dragon is just a gray Fire Dragon. I'd think it'd be just easier to just use the same dragonstone(s) since there isn't all the variants and enemy manaketes like in 3. Anyway, ok, thanks. Of course, this doesn't make a whole lot of sense, since besides from the the likes of Gotoh and Xane, Tiki is the only Divine Dragon left in the Akaneia games. Ah well. I guess there are Divine Dragons in Elibe (if we assume all the games are canon to each other)--Otherarrow (talk) 22:56, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ::In this case, both of them use the same Dragon model and their breath looks holy as its really shiny. Nowi's certainly not from any other Dragontribe like Mage, Ice, or Fire. Perhaps Xane had some descendants with a human as Tiki's offspring with a male Avatar creates a manakete? The series has contradicted stuff like that before too such as Medeus being established to be only intelligent Earth Dragon left, yet not long after FE4 introduced Loptyr. Emperor Hardin (talk) 23:04, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Of course, one could argue that Loptyr did his deal before he went mad, we don't know the exact time frame when Galle landed, only that it was during the Divine/Earth Dragon conflict (which, going by some FE4 infos, was going on before the Earth Dragons went nuts) But eh. I am not sure if any children Xane sires would qualify as Manakete, but I guess it is possible? It depends on if Naga was in a similar state when she gave birth to Tiki.--Otherarrow (talk) 23:08, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ::: I'm not sure if Loptyr went mad in the present as he's still intelligent rather then mad beasts like the other degenerated dragons. Gotoh also indicated that Earth Dragons, while arrogant, were not truly bad until they went mad. I'm not sure about the Xane theory, but it could work. Emperor Hardin (talk) 23:28, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Nintendo Fire Emblem Event Hey there! In case this applies to you, I wanted to draw your attention to an upcoming UK Fire Emblem event. We'd love to offer you a chance to attend. Let me know by leaving me a message on my talk page! Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 18:51, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Thank You I myself didn't realize how much of a fan of yours I had become until recently. I am very appreciative of the way you discuss both speculative and canonical topics and work them into articles. In a series where many questions aren't explicitly answered, even with designer's notes and the like (case in point, Renault) it is very nice to see your contributions. I for one am glad the wikia has you around. Thank you.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 11:58, April 11, 2013 (UTC) No problem, I'm thankful for your kind words. Its always interesting to talk about Fire Emblem's unexplained mysteries. Emperor Hardin (talk) 04:08, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Support I wanted to say I support your choice to only have necessary content (ex. 1 representative FE13 male and 1 female each for cavalier, or possibly extras if uniqueness in character battle models exist). For FE13, I felt that loading up the class pages with all those models (like 98% of them are ALL identical except for the head...) was rather bad. The uploader's did put an awful lot of work into them, and of course they belong on their respective character pages, but for the class pages, representative examples can be used. Wanted to show my support for what I feel to be a good policy decision on your part, and because I'm almost sure, could be wrong though, that there will be opposition to it for whatever reason. Also, good choice of representative for the male and female Cavaliers. I think that just based on that, you know what I'm talking about for the others (Fighter, Vaike, Mage, Ricken & Miriel, etc.). Good work.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 21:01, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Applies to FE13: I also agree that only generic map sprites, instead of character specific ones, should be on the class pages.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 21:04, June 11, 2014 (UTC) I also agree with this, even though I myself was the one that started that. I'm just used to how the Final Fantasy wiki operates in regards to images for the most part, so that kinda transferred over here when I added them to the pages initially. ^^;; Xenomic (talk) 23:38, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! Yeah, they're great pictures but I think including every headswap on the class page make things too crowded, and is unnesecary. So I think its good to have a picture of both class genders, and a unique model like Great Knight Frederick. Emperor Hardin (talk) 00:26, June 12, 2014 (UTC) It's never outright stated like with Leon. It's usually fan speculation like with Ike and Soren. Tell me one single character that is outright stated to be gay like Leon. I don't want to start an editing war, but it's important to keep notes of important events. Find me just one single instance of a male who's gay that wasn't implied or some kind of mistranslation or ambiguous and debatable. Otherwise, leave it be. It's an important milestone in Fire Emblem series. Heather and Soleil can't marry any of the same gender characters. They show to be flirting with same sex, but Heather could just be like Soleil and marries a man only, despite only asking out girls and only flirt with girls. We don't know that, anything beyond that is fan canon, it's never outright stated to be in the game or even possible like Rhajat, Niles, and Leon. It's canon vs fanon. That's the difference. It's questionable if you bring in fanon based on suggestive conversations, but it's canon that Leon, Niles, and Rhajat to be outright stated and even possible to get married as the same gender. They're the first to be acknowledge in the game itself without any shades of gray, required fanon or context. They're outright stated, not just flirting like Heather or fanon and suggestive like Ike and Soren. It's highly debatable if they're first only if you take into account fanon without it ever being outright stated to be in the game like Heather (Soleil being shown to only marry guys even when all of her flirts are with girls), males have never been stated out right to be in love with each other despite people shipping Ike and Soren together. It's no longer debatable if we STRICTLY look at what being stated in the game without suggestion or fanon. Niles and Rhajat are the ones being able to marry the same sex, being outright stated to be such, no ambiguous nor required you to use fanon or debatable, while Leon being outright stated not to be interested in girl and outright stated to be in love with another man, without any ambiguous whatsoever. Kyza is transgender. He's identified as a woman Saying they're the first characters that can get same sex marriage is true. Name me others. Once again, Kyza identified as a woman, from your precious collection as well, a transgender is different from a gay man. Kyza is the first transgender woman. Leon is the first confirmed gay man. Don't be a transphobic bigot. Sign your comments and do not use personal attacks. Keep in mind, Kyza and Leon both use the same feminine style of speaking and pronouns. Do you have something against RD, your very aggressive comments suggest as such. Again other males in the series have flirted with males. Emperor Hardin (talk) 08:06, April 20, 2017 (UTC) You mean like how feminine gay guys referring to themselves as queen and princess but still identified as a man. Kyza identified as a woman. If there are, tell me, which guys hitting on other guys. Does it mean Soleil is a lesbian for hiring on girl? Lol. Which ones can marry another guy? Since you know so much, tell me considered you group transgender women and gays together. I'm interested to see which examples you have. Lol I'm getting the impression, you're just out for a reaction at this point. Also checking out the Japanese term used to describe Kyza is basically a vague term for LGBT. Emperor Hardin (talk) 08:16, April 20, 2017 (UTC) And yet you can't even name a single bisexual or gay character that is confirmed in the game, flirting doesn't mean anything with characters like Soleil. Name me characters that are straight up stated to be bisexual or gay males. Especially since you want to be a dictator on what's considered canon, i love how you group transgender and gays together though. Give me something else. Soleil is a bizarre exception. Xane and Rickard both blatantly flirt with Marth(and avatar in the DS remakes) and Julian respectively. Kyza is stated to be LGBT(the term used is vague) and to have feelings for Ranulf. Again, your hostility is not conductive to the community's productivity. Emperor Hardin (talk) 08:25, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Lol, you're really reaching with Xane. While the other guy could just be playful like Soleil. Nothing about that is confirmed. Kyza is a woman in a body of a man. If that's not confirmed, then edit it, too, then, since you want to feel powerful. I don't really care to talk to you anymore. Lol, have fun winning the Internet and dictate everything with your "opinion", oops , sorry, I mean facts without confirmed proof that outright stated like Leon instead of reading suggestive lines that are not confirmed by the developers. Bye. I'm telling you for your own sake, continuing to have an attitude like that will lead to trouble in the future if its kept up. Emperor Hardin (talk) 08:49, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Valjean The reason I put the character from Les Miserables in the etymology is because there is literally nothing else called Valjean. It's not like saying Leif is named after Leif Eriksson, because there are other Leifs in the world. Also, I don't see you deleting the etymology from the Jubelo page because "freemasonry isn't popular in Japan" Unnamedgoon (talk) 10:50, October 27, 2017 (UTC) : What?I didn't delete it? I didn't say it was unpopular either, I said Les Miserables is a extremely popular in Jpaan. Emperor Hardin (talk) 19:43, October 27, 2017 (UTC) Descendants I think it should be direct descendants and ancestors in my opinion. For example, that means that Elice would need to list Emmeryn, Chrom, Lissa, Lucina, Owain, and Ophelia, even though none of these characters make mention of her nor does she really play a profound effect on their lives. Plus, Priam does not even mention Mist or allude her to my memory. Ergo, I do not think that Mist should have Priam on her page and vice versa.—Nauibotics (talk) 03:14, February 23, 2018 (UTC) : Per Fire Emblem's definition of descendant, Priam would indeed be counted as Mist's descendant, same with Elise and Emmeryn. Emperor Hardin (talk) 03:19, February 23, 2018 (UTC) :: Not to sound rude, but where is this definition?—Nauibotics (talk) 03:22, February 23, 2018 (UTC) ::: Most prominently with Anri and the Altean royal family. Emperor Hardin (talk) 03:23, February 23, 2018 (UTC) :::: Huh...all this time I kept on thinking that Anri was direct. Well, I suppose that checks out then.—Nauibotics (talk) 03:28, February 23, 2018 (UTC) Really late reply, but Anri is explicitly mentioned by the game, whereas Awakening name-drops Marth but not Elice, so I feel in-direct ancestors should only be mentioned if the game calls attention to it. I also feel we shouldn't add characters as "distant relatives" just because they have the same ancestor, especially with the controversy of Lucina on Ophelia's page (Linoan being a distant relative of Seliph since they're both defendants of Heim for example), again unless the game calls it out. (Having a common ancestor doesn't necessarily make two people related) Are You Serious (talk) 11:32, June 17, 2018 (UTC) : Marth is only mentioned as Chrom's "Distant" descendent in a single support between Tiki and Robin. As it is now with "Altean royalty" in the descendants section, works fine. Emperor Hardin (talk) 19:01, June 17, 2018 (UTC) Classes from FEW Admittedly they're less fleshed out as 'classes' compared to traditional ones, but, they do slightly alter gameplay (as I described on the page), definitely alter stat boundries, and the game calls them classes. Given the broadness of this wiki (the same arguement could be brought against Tokyo Mirage #FE classes), I think we should keep them unless too much arguement appears. HeartOfCopper (talk) 10:48, June 17, 2018 (UTC) In regards to scanning the pictures from the Fates artbook + the Complete, I've been using a large library book scanner for full pages and my phone camera for smaller things, and cropping/editing in photoshop. (Apologies if I'm responding in the wrong place, this is my first time using the wiki!) Dragontamer75 (talk) 18:27, May 31, 2019 (UTC) Block Request Requesting block on User:PicoDriveEX0 thanks to him repeadedly brutalising Nino and Jaffar pages (going so far as to rename them). Kruggov (talk) 20:07, July 4, 2019 (UTC) Hey Emperor Hardin this is Proboltforever i am a new wiki editor and if you can will you help me with making the Oath of the Dagger script because i need helpProboltforever (talk) 00:30, December 16, 2019 (UTC)Probolt I need help with the Event that happens before the fight and the battle itself and the enemy dialogue the after battle the end cutscene and ending naration